Heavy Load (Level)
=Game Info= Level: Heavy Load Time: Enter Date here, 3:55:22 pm and counting Place: Jiddah, Saudi Arabia, off the coast of the Red Sea Character: ODST Division: US Army, ODST Squadran Players: 1 player or co-op =Description= *Objectives **Invade the Oil Tanker ship **Blow it up **Escape *Characters **ODST (Wearing Desert Camoflauge) **Al Kadhum *Weather: Clear, Sunny *Vehicles **Troop Transport Trucks **Pick ups with mounted turrets *Achievements **"100 Phathems below." (Destroy the Oil Ship without dying on legendary) *Skulls: None =Difficulties= *Easy - Player faces light opposition *Medium - Player faces medium opposition *Hard - Player faces semi heavy opposition *Legendary - Player faces heavy opposition =Opening Scene= *Cinematic Scene Player sees 6 blackbird helicopters flying over Jiddhad city. Three blackhawks split from the group, and the pilot says, "Bravo, we'll meet you at the end of the mission, we got to do our thing, good luck."and the other pilot says, "Copy Alpha, Rangers lead the way, good luck." and the groups of three split from each other. The three black hawks land just outside the city outskirts, and ODST get out. A desert camo humvee arrives and the ODST get in and drive a few miles away from the Al Kadhum enemy base. They get out and the Humvee turns around and leaves. An ODST says, "Lets do this." The scene ends. =Gameplay= The team and player is equipped with XM8's (Silenced) and M4 Carbines (Silenced). They spot a pick up truck with a mounted turret and quietly assault it. They get in and the player must drive to the gate. Once they arrive the team quietly assaults the entrance booth. The team then heads into the base taking off their silencers. They take out groups and individuals of Al Kadhum soldiers. Then they must make their way to the docks, and head into the ship. All hell breaks loose at this point. On the Oil Tanker, the team must go to the bottom of the ship into the engine room and place the bomb. They then escape fighting soldiers as they make their way to the top. then they must get out of the base and head towards the road, where they escape in a blackhawk. =Transcript= *''Opening Scene'' *''Players spawns on the side of the road near the Al Kadhum base, off the coast of Jiddah city.'' *''A white pick up with a mounted turret is seen coming down the road'' *'ODST Soldier (Player): "Get down, fast!"' *''Player must "Drop to Prone" by pressing and holding the B Button'' *''Once in prone position, the truck passes by, but if the player gets up, the truck immediately stops and soldiers get out fast, firing and the player then dies.'' *'ODST Soldier (Player): "Okay...lets move squad."' *''The player then gets up and another truck arrives and stops'' *''Two Al Kadhum soldiers get out and shout in arab'' *''The team kills both soldiers and get into the truck'' *'ODST Soldier 1: "Whew, that was too close' *'ODST Soldier 2: "Yep."' *''The player then must drive the truck to the gate. If you go off the path, you fail the mission'' *''The team arrives at a toll gate and they are stopped'' *'ODST Soldier 3: "Aw shit! Shit!" What are we -"' *'ODST Soldier (Player): "Shh! Quiet soldier."' *''An Al Kadhum soldier approches the truck'' *Al Kadhum soldier: "May I see your passes. Strict protocol, so I must follow orders." البروتوكول الصارم لذلك يجب أن أتابع أوام *'ODST Soldier (Player): "Sure."' *''The Al Kadhums soldiers eyes widen as the player pulls out an M9 Pistol (Silenced) '' *''The player must then shoot the soldier before he gets away'' *''Once the player kills the soldier, the team shoot at the other guards in the booth'' *''The team then get out and all hell breaks loose'' *''Sirens then go off as troops arrive on your position '' *'ODST Soldier 2: "Aw, triple shit!"' *'ODST Soldier 3: 'Laughs *''A firefight begins'' *''Once the player has made it through the base, the team must make it to the Oil Tanker'' *ODST Soldier (Player): "Okay, lets move." *''The team reaches the Oil tanker and face opposition'' *''After, the team heads into the Oil tanker and is faced with opposition'' *''The team must make their way to the bottom and plant a bomb'' *ODST Soldier (Player): "Okay guys, time to go." *''The bomb timer counts down, the team has 5 minutes to get out '' *''On the way, the player and team is faced with opposition'' *''Once they are out the ship exlodes,and sinks'' *''A Blackhawk helicopter lands and the team gets inside'' *''The player his helped up by a US Army Ranger'' *'US Army Ranger: "You guys alright?"' *'ODST Soldier (Player): "Yeah, were good."' *''The blackhawk leaves, giving the player a visual of the ship sinking'' Category:Levels